


Passion No Longer Denied

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Everyone else can touch Dean and Sam can't take it anymore.





	Passion No Longer Denied

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Passion No Longer Denied  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 673  
**Summary:** Sam can't take it anymore.  
**A/N:** written for [August Rush Day 10](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2827339.html) at 1_million_words  
For this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/1247938/1247938_original.jpg)

“What’s wrong with you?” Dean took his eyes off the road for a split second to glance at his brother.

Sam shrugged but didn’t turn his head. He couldn’t. There was no way he wanted Dean to see the anger he could feel burning through him. _The witch had touched him as if she had the right to lay her hands on his brother._

“Don’t give me that.” Dean stared out the windshield. “You haven’t said two words since we left.” 

He refused to say anything as he continued to glare out the window in the dark.

The swerving of the car and the squealing of the brakes as they came to a stop on a dirt road finally broke through to Sam. “What the hell, Dean?”

Dean got out of the car, shut the door and waited for Sam. “Now do you want to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” Sam spoke through clenched teeth. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Dean poked his finger into Sam’s chest. “We’re going to stay right here until you tell me what’s going on with you.”

Sam opened his mouth to deny it once again before quickly closing it again. He took a deep breath and then another. 

“Damn it, Sam. Talk to me.”

He grabbed Dean’s hand before he could poke him again. “Fine. You really want to know?” At his brother’s nod, Sam took a step and closed the distance between them. 

Dean leaned away until his back was flush against his car. “Dude.” _There was a thing called personal space._ “You want to back up?”

As he placed his hand on Dean’s chest, Sam shook his head. “Not really.” He leaned in until he was between Dean’s legs and they were touching from hip to thigh. “You wanted to know what was wrong with me, right?” He didn’t give Dean a chance to answer as he continued, “This is it. I watched that... witch touch you today and I wanted to... How dare she touch you as if she had that right.” He swallowed hard, he knew he was probably saying too much, that this was going to change everything between them but he couldn’t stop. It was already too late. “Why can she touch you and I can’t?” He slid his hand down to Dean’s hip. “I want to be the one touching you.”

_He had wanted the same thing for a very long time._ Dean’s body tightened at the feel of Sam’s hand touching him through his shirt. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like on bare skin. He quickly cleared his throat. “We can’t do....” But before he could finish speaking Sam’s lips were on his

His tongue traced the full bottom lip before he gave in to temptation and bit down. At the guttural cry from his throat Sam sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth to sooth the small hurt.

Even as every cell in his body clamored for him to continue, Dean moved his head back. “Damn it, Sammy. I told you we can’t....” At the look of raw hunger in Sam’s eyes he forgot whatever else he had meant to say. 

Sam didn’t waste the opportunity that presented itself. “It’s dark, we’re on a dirt road that by the looks of it hasn’t been driven on in a very long time so....” He paused for a brief moment to let the meaning of his words reach Dean. 

A harsh growl rumbled in Dean’s chest as he fought against what he wanted, what he needed but it was no use. He could no longer deny himself the very thing that made his life worth living. 

“Sam.” 

His heart thundered in his chest at the raw need in Dean’s voice. “We’ll talk later, Dean.” Sam cupped his face in his hands, “I promise.” He whispered hoarsely as their lips met.

And with nothing to stop them Dean and Sam finally gave in to a passion that had been too long denied.


End file.
